As disclosed in PTL 1 for example, a rotary electric shaver has been known in which a plurality of blade units including an outer blade having an annular shaving surface on an upper surface and an inner blade rotating in sliding contact with a lower surface of the outer blade are arranged in a head unit held by a main body.